


The Popsicle

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, cumbersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get drunk and try to seduce Ben, he tied up in work while you party all night. Arriving home you find yourself a little horny and need Benedict right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> Request from an anon on tumblr "short fic where you are drunk and Ben isn't and you seduce him" 
> 
> Sorry it got a bit more smutty than I had planned on. Hope you enjoy! ;-)

_________________________________  
Tonight is usually date night for Benedict and you but he's been so busy lately and still he has lots of work at home to do so staying behind you and some friends go out for the night. Partying and going to different clubs all night, you are pretty drunk but not passing out yet. It's a sweet spot in between tipsy and wasted. Arriving by cab back to the flat you and Ben share you manage to open the door and get inside. Heading upstairs you trip a little on the stairs and giggle to yourself, finally reaching the top of the stairs you head to the bedroom and look for Ben in bed. 

"Not here... That's a shame, I need him right now." You say out loud to an empty room. Returning back down the stairs you see that the light from his office is still on so you head that way. Ben is sitting at his desk still working at this late hour.

"There you are..." You say as you enter the room.

"Hello, someone had a bit much to drink tonight didn't they?" Ben says as he looks to you in the doorway.

"No, nah, I'm good," you say as you walk towards him "although... I could always be better..." You say as you run your hand through Ben's hair and then run them through your own.

"Yes, you could, as could I, but I have loads of work here that has to be done." He states making you do an exaggerated frown and give him big puppy dog eyes. 

"Now that isn't fair... Come on you know I have work and I think you may be a bit tired, off to bed..." Ben says as he gets up and turns you around to send you to bed. You leave but smile to yourself, a plan pops in your head. Running, well trying to run as fast as you can to the bedroom you get your dress and panties off in a rush and grab a cute nighty that Ben loves. 

Arriving back in the doorway to his office you clear your throat just a bit to make him notice you. He turns then turns away just to snap back to look at you again. 

"Oh... Your games______, you really do get me worked up. I really do have work that I need to do." Ben says a bit sad.

"Mind if I have a seat?" You ask and then take a seat in a leather chair he has in the corner across from his desk. Pulling out a Popsicle you grabbed from the freezer before returning to his office. Pulling the wrapper off slowly then you slowly slide it into your mouth.

"Mmmm, so good." You moan and try not to laugh at yourself. 

"Is she really trying to seduce me with a Popsicle?" Ben asks himself.

Pulling the pop in and out of your mouth you then take it out and kiss the tip and then lick the sides of it. 

"She is..." Ben answers his question. 

Biting the tip of the Popsicle you moan and start to slide your hand down to your inner thigh, desperately trying to get Ben to turn to you instead of his work.

"That was good but I know something that would be even better..." You say in a sultry voice as you finish the Popsicle. Ben notices and raises his eyebrow and looks to you without lifting his head.

"Dammit..." Ben groans to himself. Before he can look up you've already made your way under his desk and unzip his trousers and pull his cock out from his pants. 

"Um..." Is all he can say before you slip him into your mouth. He's already hard and it doesn't take long to get him heated up even more.

"Fuck..." He moans. He pulls away and slips out of your mouth. He pulls you up to him and then picks you up by the hips and with his other hand swipes his desk clear of papers, papers scatter to the floor as he lays you down on the desk and pushes your nighty up. 

"Wider..." He demands and you oblige. He places his face right to your pussy and begins to lick and nibble from top to bottom.

You might try to say that you've seceded in getting him to pleasure you but you are at the mercy of Benedict Cumberbatch right now and can't think of anything else besides him filling you up with his warm breath and fingers working all the right spots.  
________________________________


End file.
